Bindings are mounted on skis slightly rearward from center over the mid running surface of the ski. Skis have a tapered profile with the center portion being thicker, and the front and rear ends being thinner. Therefore, the ski is thinner under the rear of the binding mounting portion that supports the rear binding than it is under the front of the binding mounting portion where the toe binding is located. Thus, in conventional skis, ski boots attached thereto may be oriented at a negative ramp angle whereby the toe of the ski boot is angled upwardly with respect to, and is higher than, the heel portion of the boot. This ski boot orientation affects the mobility range of the ankle, restricting the ability of the hip to lower when the user attempts to maintain hip position just fore of the ankle joint. There is a point where the hip will "bottom out" prematurely in its downward motion. At this point, if the hip continues to lower, the center of mass falls aft of the ankle joint, resulting in an inefficient and out-of-balance stance. In contrast, if the ski boot, and foot, of the user is oriented such that the toe is lower than the heel on the ski, the user's ankle will have the ability to flex more effectively. This allows the hips and center of mass of the user to lower to a greater depth, while the hip joint remains directly forward of the ankle joint, resulting in the maximum effective vertical mobility range. In this manner, a well balanced and efficient position over the ski is achieved to optimize performance. The subject invention provides the above ski boot and foot orientation in order to maximally balance the stance of the skier. Women have relatively larger hips and a smaller upper body that shifts their center of gravity rearward. The subject invention, which provides a positive ramp angle, is thus especially beneficial to women.